


For My Family

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Hurt Jim, I love my Star Trek family, and they love him, he just loves them so mch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: They’re on Catulla negotiating their pending admittance to The Federation and it’s all fine and civilized and peaceful.Until it isn’t.





	For My Family

They’re on Catulla negotiating their pending admittance to The Federation and it's all fine and civilized and peaceful.

Until it isn’t.

Until it’s rebels bursting through the doors, everyone's shouting and _phasers to stun!_

It’s an unorganized chaos, trying to figure out who the rebels are, people hiding behind chairs, under tables as both the Enterprise’s Security team works together with the Catullan guards to put a stop to the situation.

It’s confusing, disorienting and there’s orders being shouted, people being beamed out and then one of the rebels turns its weapon to Nyota.

She doesn’t see it.

Jim does.

He doesn’t hesitate, he jumps and _fuck_ , _fuck, fuck_ the searing burn of a phaser’s nadion particles is worse than he remembers.

It’s hot, numbing pain and it forces the breath out of his lungs and he can’t catch himself as he falls down to the ground.

His face hits the cold stone floor with a loud smack, the whine it forces out of his throat is pitiful and small.

Nyota’s next to him in a second, calling for Medical, Security, _anyone_ and her hands are on his face, hovering over his side and her breathing stills for a moment.

Which, _shit_ , it’s not good.

Nyota’s the level headed one. The I-will-remain-cool one.

If she’s worried…

The edges of Jim’s vision are already blurring and the pain is getting less but worryingly so. Because _fuck_ , he should be in excruciating pain because he got hit right in the side.

But his limbs feel weak, his mouth opens but he just draws in breath rather than speak words and he tells himself _at least Nyota’s safe._

The last thing he hears is Nyota’s shaky voice as she barks into her Communicator: “Beam us up, Mr. Scott. Two. Better make it urgent and straight to Med Bay, the Captain’s been hit.”

 

\---

 

He comes to to Leonard sarcastically saying it’s good he decided to finally wake up.

He frowns, the words stinging and he’s searching for a reply – heartfelt or joking, he’s not sure if he wants his walls up or down at this rate – as Leonard scans him to get a read on his vitals.

Before his medicine-clogged mind can make a decision, however, Leonard is mumbling: “Your vitals look fine all things considered.”

“That’s – ”

He’s interrupted, however, by Leonard’s steady, matter-of-fact tone that’s all Doctor McCoy. He explains the damage to Jim’s body – in- and external – and the steps they’d taken to save his life. Leonard’s voice falters slightly at this point. A slight tremor, a barely-there hitch. Then he catches himself, seems to distance himself from Bones and Doctor McCoy continues his explanation – recovery time, what Jim is and isn’t supposed to do, all business.

When Leonard’s said all he’s wanted to he turns back to the screens above Jim’s bed.

A cold feeling settles in Jim’s gut.

Bones is ignoring him.

_Something’s wrong_

“Bones?” He hesitates, voice soft and small.

Leonard sighs, his shoulders drop and when he glances at Jim he looks heartbreakingly _tired_. “Try and get some rest, Jim. I’ll have a nurse come check on you later.”

He leaves Jim alone with naught the sound of the hum of the equipment around him, hands clenched in the bedsheets and fear creeping into his heart.

 

\---

 

Nyota visits.

She’s relieved, grateful and upset.

Jim thinks if he wasn’t in bed, bandaged and doped up, she’d hit him across the head.

He asks her then, after she’s done scolding him for his stupidity and there’s a lapse of silence hanging in the air. His voice isn’t as steady as he’d hoped and he has his eyes on his bedsheets because he can’t see the pity she’ll surely have in her eyes. “Is something wrong with me?”

“What?” Nyota chokes out, surprised and panicky.

Jim swallows, clenches his fist as he thinks back to the conversation with Leonard. How short the other had been with him. Almost _ignoring_ him. “Bones… there’ something he isn’t telling me.”

Nyota huffs, shakes her head with an exasperated look in her eyes and leans forward in her chair a bit so she can catch Jim’s eyes. “He’s upset with you, Jim.”

Jim blinks, a relief falling over him – he knows that Leonard would’ve said if something was wrong, he _knows_ , but still…

But something is wrong, isn’t there? Leonard’s upset with him and there’s only one reason that Jim can think off.

He sighs and looks at Nyota. “If I hadn’t done it you could’ve died.”

One of Nyota’s hands finds Jim’s, fingers tugging at his until he unclenches his fist. “And instead _you_ could have.” She gives him a warning, steady look. Soft smile on her lips yet there’s lingering sadness in her eyes as she lets out a long breath. “I’m not saying I’m not grateful, Jim. Because I am. To think what could’ve happened if you hadn’t… you saved my life.”

He looks up at Nyota and for a moment thinks fondly of how far they’ve come. From that bar in Ohio with her probably wanting to kill him slowly and painfully to the two of them holding hands, saving each other’s lives and he revels in the friendship that’s grown.

He gives her a soft smile. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat, you know that.”

“I do.” She says, squeezes his hand in a silent _I’d do it for you, too_. “The whole crew knows, Jim. And we love you for it. But that doesn’t make it any easier on Len to see you on his operating table.”

Nyota’s words hit home with painful accuracy, a shuddering breath passing Jim’s lips as a heartbreaking realization settles over him.

He’s always _known_ that it’s Leonard that patches him up. Has saved his life countless time.

But somehow it’s never occurred to him what seeing his friend almost dead might actually do to Leonard. He only needs to close his eyes for a second and think of Leonard bloody, beaten, _hurt_ to understand.

And feel like a total asshole.

“Can you get him in here?” He asks Nyota quietly – because if there’s anyone who can get a reluctant Leonard to see Jim, it’s her.

She gives him a small, fond smile. “Of course.”

 

\---

 

Nyota leaves and for the next half hour it’s just Jim and his thoughts.

He thinks of all the times Leonard has seen him hurt – _dead._

He thinks of how he always thanks Leonard, tells him how grateful he is for his friend and CMO but he’s never really asked how Leonard is _doing_.

He remembers, suddenly, all lingering touches. The tricorder that’s almost constantly in his face. The checks, the hypos and Leonard’s general over-bearing nature when it comes to him.

“Uhura said you wanted to talk to me.”

Leonard’s voice startles Jim from his thoughts.

He turns his head towards the doorway and his heart falls at the hesitant expression on Leonard’s face. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

A sad frown tugs at Jim’s lips. “You’re upset.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow, but the defensiveness only lasts for a second before his shoulders slump, a sigh passes his lips and his falls. “Of course I am.” He admits, frowns and shakes his head. “Every time you beam down to somewhere I have to wait to find out if today is the day you finally succeed in _killing yourself_.”

Leonard’s voice breaks on the last two words and with it, Jim’s heart.

But Leonard’s not done. He’s next to the bed in a few steps and he places his hands flat onto the sheets, lowering his head so he can look Jim in the eyes. “Why do you keep risking your life, Jim? To prove a point? To show us you care? You’re already the best Captain anyone could wish for.”

Jim raises an eyebrow, hurt creeping into his tone. “To prove a point? Really, Bones?”

Leonard sighs. “At this rate what else do you want me to think?”

“That I’m doing it because you guys are my family.” Jim says and it’s unexpected how easy the words come. How _not_ afraid he is to admit it. How good it feels to finally acknowledge that he found himself a new family. “I’d do _anything_ if it means keeping you safe.”

Leonard sighs, smile on his lips and exasperation in his eyes. “That’s all well and good, Jim, but you forget that _you_ are our family as well.”

“Bones…” Jim gasps, eyes widening just a bit.

It’s one thing to say it himself but to have the sentiment returned to him so easily.

It’s not something he’s had happen to him very often.

“It goes both ways.” Leonard stresses and lets himself fall into the chair. He points an accusing finger at Jim and with a fond smile says: “Just keep that in mind next time you try to save your family.”

“Okay.” Jim nods, speechless yet happy. “Yeah, okay.”

He looks down at the sheets with a small smile.

He might never stop sacrificing himself for others but perhaps he’ll be more careful now.

For his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
